Life is (Hilariously) Strange at Christmas
by lavigneforever
Summary: What happens when Frank, Chloe and Max try to decorate a christmas tree? Humor ensues! Read more to laugh! Rated T for Language. Pricefield and Frank and Pompidou


I don't own life is strange. Damn. Anyways here's the story:

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Twas Christmas in Arcadia Bay and everyone was a'tissy (as some will say) with christmas prep. Ok people weren't just "a'tissy" they were full blown psychotic. But that didn't stop our amazing Pricefield from spreading christmas adorableness. Chloe and Max were outside of Blackwell saying goodbye to eachother in the cutest way.

"I have to get to class Chlo, i'll see you after yeah?" Max's grin was a mile wide as Chloe tried to hug Max as tight as possible.

"Will you still go shopping with me?" Chloe's sentence came out muffled because she had her head buried into Max's neck.

"What? Chloe Price and strenuous shopping? Are you feeling ok babe?" Max put her hand to Chloe's head and pretended to take her temperature.

Chloe scoffed and pushed Max's hand away.

"No you dork, not girly, clothes shopping. Christmas shopping! We can go buy decorations for the tree at my place! Then we can have amazing Christmas sex!"

Max rolled her eyes at that last bit. She smiled at Chloe's Christmas spirit.

"Yeah, i'd love too, pick me up after class?"

Chloe leaned in and gently kissed Max on the lips for confirmation. Max gave Chloe another quick hug and ran off to the entrance of Blackwell. Chloe watched as Max entered the building, then she got in her truck and went to settle something with a certain dealer.

Chloe arrived at Frank's RV and found his mutt of a dog pacing in front of the door.

"Oh how lovely, the idiot took his time to get Cujo as a doorman." Chloe said to herself.

Pompidou growled as he started to walk towards Chloe. Chloe sighed and grabbed a rock. She threw the rock into Frank's bedroom window.

"ow!"

"Get out here you rat!" Chloe called out from the outside of the RV.

Chloe could hear some scuffling in the Rv and some not so kind words, but Frank appeared in the doorway of the RV moments later.

"What do you want you blue haired little weasel?" Frank said with no emotion.

Pompidou ran inside the RV and Chloe stepped closer to the dealer.

"I'm not here to take your drug stash Frank, i'm here for a favor..." Chloe looked down at her boots and kicked the dirt.

"Chloe are you acting shy?" Frank asked as he tried to see Chloe's emotion

Chloe shot up and her expression switched on a dime.

"HELL NO. Chloe Price doesn't get shy!"

Chloe didn't look Frank in the eyes and she went back to looking at her feet.

"You are shy aren't you? What's up with you kid? Did you smoke too much?"

Chloe grunted in frustration and just decided to tell Frank why she was there.

"I want you to hang out with me and Max today, ok!?"

Frank just stared at Chloe for a moment. He looked at his own boots and then he stepped down from the RV.

"What's this really about? Trying to get on my good side so i'll cut the price of the weed in half?"

Chloe scoffed and flipped Frank off. She turned around and muttered some things as she started to walk back to her truck. Frank saw this and ran after Chloe.

"Chloe wait. Why do you want me to tag along? I'd be the weird third wheel anyways! Aren't you and Max dating now?"

"Yeah but i'd like to think of you as more than just the dude who helps with my drug score! We were close Frank, remember..."

Frank sighed as he recalled when he, Rachel and Chloe would get high and laugh together. After Rachel disappered Chloe didn't want anything to do with Frank but buy weed from him. He supposed it was kinda nice that Chloe wanted to hang out again.

"Frank, please? I miss the guy who'd make incredibly racist jokes and throw beer bottles at the rude assholes in my mother's diner."

Frank sighed again and then a smile crept on his face. Chloe even thought she saw a little bit of watering in Frank's eyes. Frank looked at Chloe and he was in fact on the verge of tears. He slowly walked up to Chloe and gave her a hug. Chloe smiled and hugged back. Frank stepped back and laid a hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"Alright fine, but as soon as you guys start making out, i'm leaving."

Chloe laughed a little and nodded.

"Great! ok so me and Max-a-Million are going Christmas shopping this afternoon. You should totally come with us!"

Frank raised his eyebrow at Chloe then bursted out into laughter. Chloe just looked at Frank with confusion.

"Chloe, i'm not sure what the people in the store are going to say when they see a guy like me walk into a christmas decorations store."

Chloe tried to picture a very tough looking guy like Frank prancing around the store looking at ornaments. She started laughing too.

"Alright yeah your right, well i'll text you afterwards and you can just sit and drink beer while me and Max decorate the tree." Chloe was being serious and Frank saw this.

"You know i never thought you'd be the kind of gir who gets into this christmas shit."

Chloe smiled a little and chuckled.

"Yeah, i was once a girly little child who loved pink. Then that was all ripped away when dad..." Chloe drifted off her sentence as she blinked away tears.

Frank lifted Chloe's chin.

"Hey. Go and get Max for shopping. I'll see you in a bit buddy."

Chloe nodded and went back to her truck to go get Max. She was glad that Frank took everything so well, and she knew Frank was happy the way things turned out too.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Max walked out of Blackwell with Warren next to her. He was going on about something that had to with some movie and Max really wasn't paying attention anyways so what did it matter. Max saw Chloe leaning against her truck in the parking lot and smoking a cigarette. Her smiled wided and she quickly told Warren goodbye. She ran off and gave Chloe a big hug, which almost tipped poor Chloe over.

"Whoa, down Max. I missed you too."

Max smiled and hugged Chloe again.

"Sorry, i'm just excited for today."

Chloe smiled as she walked back around to the driver's side. Max got in on the other side and buckled in.

"Uhh, Max, i talked Frank into hanging out with us..." Chloe stared down at her hands nervously.

Max looked at Chloe in confusion.

"Ok? You say that as if i'm going to get mad." Max simply stated as she rested a hand on Chloe's leg.

Chloe stared up at Max a little confused.

"What? You're not mad that i invited my drug dealer to hang out with us?"

Max laughed sincerly and shook her head.

"No Chloe, you and Frank were friends once, i can tell. This will be good for all of us. Plus Frank can't be as tough as he looks for somebody who loves dogs so much."

Chloe laughed and started her truck.

"Touche Max, Alright let's go get Christmas decorations!"

Max cheered and threw her fist in the air. Chloe laughed and began to exit the parking lot when suddenly god damn Nathan Prescott showed up. He slammed his hands on the hood of Chloe's truck. Chloe and Max jumped a little. Chloe's grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"Yo! Punk Ass and Hipster Shit Head. Get the hell out the truck. You don't think I remember-"

"For the love of god Nathan we don't have time for your gay ass, get out of the way or i'll run you over." Chloe cut Nathan off.

Max was trying so hard not to laugh at Chloe calling Nathan gay.

"Oh so now you're calling me gay huh? Well Price you just had your last ride."

Nathan tried to come around to the driver's side and open up the door and Chloe took the chance and sped off. She saw Nathan flailing angirly in her rearview mirror.

"He's such a twinkie."

Max bursted out in laughter. She didn't know what that was suppose to mean but damn it was funny. Of course Chloe didn't even smile and she just kept driving.

The couple drove to the decorations store and bought the decorations they thought were the best. They returned home to find Frank and Pompidou sitting on the curb outside Chloe's house.

"Took you long enough. You girls took your sweet time."

Chloe grabbed the decorations out from the bed of the truck and smiled at Frank.

"We don't half ass decor shopping Frank." Chloe stated as she walked up to the front door.

Frank rolled his eyes at Chloe's remark. He saw Max who was taking a picture of the scene before her. It had Chloe with a handful of christmas decorations and she was smiling back at Frank. Frank had an annoyed, and amused eye roll on his face. Pompidou was between the two rolling in the little snow there was.

"That's a keeper." Max said to herself as she put her camera away.

The trio all entered the house which was nice and warm to their liking. Joyce stuck her head out from the kitchen and saw the three. She stepped out with a shocked smiled on her face.

"Well what do we have here. Chloe are those Decorations?"

Chloe smiled sheepishly and Frank put his hands on both Max and Chloe's shoulders.

"Yes mother, don't be so surpised. And as long as Sargent Pepper stays out of our way it will be a good day."

Joyce then shook her head at her daughter's remark.

"Your too rough on David Chloe give him a chance."

"Oh yeah, when he sees Frank that's when he'll start giving all the chances as if he were Oprah." Max commented outloud as she un-boxed the decorations.

Chloe, Frank, and Joyce all laughed at Max's sarcasm. Joyce turned her attention back to Chloe and she looked back and forth from Chloe and Frank.

"So, this is the um...gentleman, that's been selling you hooch huh?"

"Mom, Frank's a good friend of mine, and Rachel."

Joyce nodded uneasily.

"And the dog?"

"Joyce it's fine, Frank's cool now, Chloe and him talked it out. As long as you have beer he'll mind his own buisness. Plus Pompidou doesn't care for anybody who doesn't hurt Frank." Max said as he began to decorate the tree.

Joyce smiled and laughed. She nodded and went back into the kitchen. She came out with a beer and handed it to Frank. He nodded at Joyce and thanked her.

"Alright Maxi-pad let's get decorating!" Chloe said as she started to jump on the couch. Frank pushed Chloe of the couch and took a seat. He watched as the two decorated the tree. Frank thought it was cute (oddly enough) how Chloe and Max would argue about where the decorations went.

"No Chloe the star goes on last! You can't do it in the middle of decorating! that's like frosting the cake too early!" Max took the star out of Chloe's hands.

"According to the stories i've heard, three drunk and high wise men followed a star to find that jesus guy. I think the star has every right to go on early." Chloe said sarcastically as took back the star.

"Um Chloe, they weren't drunk or high." Frank said from the couch.

"Whatever..." Chloe muttered under her breath.

"Hey what's thing gold sash looking thing?" Frank said as he reached for the Garland on the ground.

Max and Chloe looked back at Frank who was currently wrapping the Garland around his neck. He made a pose and stuck his hand out in a sassy way.

"Does this make me look fat?" Frank said in a girly voice.

Max and Chloe looked at eachother then they started hollaring in laughter. Joyce heard the comment from the kitchen and she was loosing it as well.

"Oh my god your an idiot Frank!" Chloe said as she continued laughing.

Frank chuckled a little and took the Garland off and handed it Chloe.

"Where does this go Max?"

Max turned to see what Chloe was referring to.

"Oh the Garland? It goes around the tree."

"Why do you put garlic on a tree?" Chloe asked confused.

Frank choked on his beer from laughter and started having a half cough and half laughing fit. He calmed himself down and Chloe just looked at Max and Frank with a stupid confused look.

"What'd i say?" Chloe asked as she continued to look back and forth between Max and Frank.

"It's GARLAND. Not GARLIC." Max explained with a smile

Chloe just shrugged and wrapped the Garland around the tree. The trio was almost finished with the tree, they just had to put on the star. Joyce walked in with sandwhiches and drinks. She saw the fully decorated tree and she smiled.

"You guys do good work." Joyce said sincerly

"Me and Max do good work, Frank just does good drinking." Chloe said sarcastically

Joyce rolled her eyes at the three and then everyone heard the door open. Chloe groaned in frustration. David was home.

"Well so much for a jolly Christmas..." Chloe muttered under her breath.

Max nudged Chloe in the ribs. Frank stood up and walked over to find David already entering the living room.

"What the hell is going on here? Chloe who the hell is this punk? And why the hell is there a dog in this house?" David said bitterly

Chloe scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Now David you better not ruin these guys' fun time or else! You just take yourself down to the beach and blow off some steam you got from work. These three friends have done nothing wrong and i think you need to go." Joyce crossed her arms and stared down David.

David just growled and walked out of the house angirly.

"Fucker."

"Chloe Price!" Joyce scolded.

"Oops, sorry mom. Mother fucker." Chloe sarcastically corrected

Joyce just put her head in her hands.

"Ugh, i'm going up stairs, the tree looks good you guys. Frank it was nice meeting you."

Frank waved at Joyce as she went upstairs. Chloe turned around and picked up the star. Max stood beside her and looked up at the top of the tree.

"So...how do we get this star on the tree?" Chloe said as she looked up.

Max got an idea and turned to Frank who was just staring into his beer bottle. He looked up to find Max and Chloe staring at him.

"What?"

Max and Chloe held up the star.

"...ugh fine." Frank grabbed the star from the two and he reached up to the top of the tree. He placed it on the top and backed up to look at the tree in full.

"Not bad team." Chloe said as she held out her hands on either side for the two's low fives.

"We fucking owned that tree." Frank said in a victorious voice.

"Hella." Chloe did a little handshake with Frank.

"Well i better get home and feed the Pomps, i'll catch you two later." Frank said as he walked to the front door. Chloe and Max follwed him to say goodbye. Pompidou leaped out of the house and started playing in what little snow was on the ground.

"Later Frank. Thanks again." Chloe said as she waved the man goodbye. Max said goodbye as well and the two watched as Frank walked down the road with his dog.

Max looked up at the door way. She tapped at Chloe and took her attention away from Frank.

"Look" Max pointed upwards towards the mistletoe that was dangling off the doorway.

"You've got to be kidding me." Chloe said as she stared up.

"You know the rules Chloe" Max teased

Chloe looked at Max and gave her mischevious smile

"Baby i invented the rules."

And with that Max and Chloe kissed under the mistletoe, and for quite a while. They could tell that today was the start to an amazing christmas.

THE END

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

YAY Review and Fav. Thanks!


End file.
